


Almas

by neardark



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Palermo | Martín Berrote, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neardark/pseuds/neardark
Summary: one shots and mainly songfics, hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 9





	Almas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classic 2000s final high school graduation scene
> 
> inspired in the song by car seat headrest, thank u will <3

_  
\- Hey Berrote, want to dance with me?_

Martín is impressed to say the less about the words that just came out of Andres mouth, but he cant resist to respond sarcastically as always:

_\- Yes, i was waiting for you to ask me, **pedazo de boludo.**_

Now, Fonollosa is the impressed one when his partner got up and moved quickly into the dance floor while he gets dragged into a dreamy situation straight from a movie, after all the daydreams he had on class about this boy in his class that absolutely hated at first, he feels the adrenaline in his body, trying to not mess up the moment while focusing into his “friend” smile.

\- So finally you took courage, you coward -Martín said after laughing while trying to keep up with whatever salsa rhythm the DJ is playing- Try to keep me close.

He didn’t need to keep the rhythm, he just wanted Andres close to him, breathing, moving, enjoying the moment, the echo of his laugh is not what he wants to hear when he thinks about the thing he is afraid of now, _falling apart._

He is terrified of Andres falling apart, of everything going to hell.

_At any second._   
  


He wants to say something, to scream a word, to reveal something, but he can’t, is like he forgot how to talk, how to move his mouth, the confusion is so thick that he doesn’t want to think more. so he keeps dancing, because is all he can do.

Fonollosa notices his lack of enthusiasm, his eyes looking worried into his face, but they keep the rhythm up, thats is enough for him, but not enough to keep his head focused, Martín had already passed trough panic attacks with him on his side, but now, he doesn’t want to say a word, so he gets closer.

Martín notices it, he doesn’t want to do it, he starts overthinking, the time and place, what happens after, why now, why him, why he wants to cry, even through his occupied mind, his shoulders look a nice place to put his arms around, he needs to wait.

_Waiting and moving, a good combination._

He doesn’t want to wait anymore, to regret not going further, so he goes for it, Andrés like always, saw it coming, so he puts his hands around his waist, the ambiance is suddenly silent for them, they just move around, to make sure they are alive, just a little bit closer.

_Closer._

**_Closer._ **

Martín feels so alive right now, a million of fireworks and emotions on his head, feeling the lips of someone who wanted since sophomore year, on his arms, he tries to not touch his face, he pulls his neck back just to say:

**\- No importa tu nombre si me puedes contestar**

\- Great time to quote Spinetta, huh?

Barrote laughs softly obviously overwhelmed by the situation

\- So... Can we get out of here?, you made me feel dizzy and shit with that kiss thing


End file.
